


Game Night: The Key of Cyhydnos

by SmartZelda



Series: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Implied Soriku, Minor Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Riku Replica Has a Different Name (Kingdom Hearts), dnd, implied kailette, pre-relationship replivani, so is Roxas, the general platonic relationships are the focus but the background romance is there, twilight town trio is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Set after the events of the Kingdom Hearts Remind DLC, once everyone is alive and well, Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Repliku, and Kairi decide to start a session of KnK together. Kairi is the group's Kingdom Master and a veteran, Sora and Riku are game veterans, and Repliku and Vanitas are newcomers to the fun roleplay game experience that is Kingdoms & Keyblades.Or after a rocky start to a game of KnK, Kairi hopes this group will be able to pull through their first session.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Replica & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180004
Kudos: 4





	Game Night: The Key of Cyhydnos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post my extended fic for the Kingdoms & Keyblades Kingdom Hearts and DnD crossover zine! It was my first zine contributor experience and I loved it!  
> I wrote quite a lot originally in comparison, so if you've read my piece in the fanzine already, this is like...extra content? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Also, quick note, Ri = Replica Riku, and I had this tagged as "Post kh3 remind" because it technically takes place in the canon universe and does not deviate from canon as it has been set up to this point.

The tone from the doorbell resounds through the house, prompting Riku to jump from his chair at the folding card table out of instinct as Kairi merely yawns, resting her chin in the palm of her propped up elbow.

“I got it!” Sora’s mom announces, and Riku sinks back into the chair.

“...So…” Kairi sits up straighter, letting her arm rest back down on the table. “Do you have your character sheet stuff?”

Riku’s eyes shift to the stack of papers in front of him, and he begins to rifle through them just in case. Once he’s finished, he neatens out the stack and looks back to Kairi. “Yeah. Mine and Sora’s.” He places his hand atop the stack of papers on the table to his right as he says Sora’s name.

Kairi nods as she breathes, annoyed, “At least _someone_ is on time…”

Riku reaches behind himself to draw a palm-sized draw-string bag out of the pocket of his jacket that’s draped over the back of his chair. He carefully lowers it to the table and uses both hands to slowly pull it open before taking the bottom of the bag to empty it of its contents.

Riku’s simple dice, transparent but swirled with blue, slide onto the table as Ri--formerly Riku replica--and Vanitas finally come into view on the staircase and Kairi sighs, checking the time on her gummiphone.

Vanitas has his arms crossed and a frown upon his face as he almost stomps down the stairs while Ri, cheap gray backpack in his right hand, makes nary a sound on the stairs as he whispers into his ear, “Don’t ruin this by staying all grumpy, Vani. You could have fun.”

“I know, Ri,” he growls back.

“Do it for me, okay?” Ri smiles at him, reaching his left hand around to place on Vani’s left shoulder, and Vanitas relaxes a little at the touch.

“Twelve minutes late,” Kairi mutters to herself, placing a hand on her binder of session notes and shifting it to her copy of the Kingdoms and Keyblades kingdom master’s guide on the table. She then reaches into the bag beside her chair, tallying the tokens and maps she brought for the game. Once she’s sure she has everything, she begins fiddling with her twenty-sided die.

“Where’s Sora?” Ri wonders aloud as Vanitas plops down into the seat to the left of Kairi and crosses his legs.

“Yeah, Twinkle Toes, where _is_ that ray of sunshine?” Vanitas drawls, impatience in his voice, as he rolls his eyes. “Isn’t this _his_ house?”

Kairi nods, groaning in annoyance before changing the subject with a yawn, “So… Have everything?”

Ri sinks down farther into his chair to reach the backpack he dropped in between his and Vanitas’s chairs. He unzips a smaller pocket first, pulling out a plastic sandwich bag, holding both of their dice, and a folded stack of papers--Vanitas’s character sheets--and holds them up.

Vanitas slowly takes the folded papers and plastic sandwich bag full of dice. He doesn’t care to unfold the crinkly folded sheets yet. Instead he opens the plastic sandwich bag and dumps the dice out on the table. He has half a mind to just leave them there, let Ri deal with it. _Curse feelings and guilt…_ But Vanitas ends up gathering up the scattered dice and separating his new ruby-red dice with clean white numbers from Ri’s similarly new, glittery, transparent, baby blue dice with clean gold numbers.

Both Riku and Kairi cringe when Vanitas barely unfolds his sheets to reveal various stains and Ri sets his slightly crinkled sheets, sporting a few random folds, before him.

“What?” Ri asks, noticing Kairi and Riku’s expressions. “Come on, you can’t expect me to believe we’re the only ones with a few wrinkles in our sheets.”

Kairi and Riku share a look.

“Vanitas...maybe you should let Ri hold onto your character sheets from now on…” Kairi suggests with an awkward smile.

“And Ri…” Riku adds. “Please get a folder. It helps.”

“Fine,” Ri huffs, and Vanitas rolls his eyes, not for the last time.

“Sure, your _‘ray of sunshine’_ , _‘soft marshmallow’_ , _‘sweet honey’_ could not _possibly_ be worse than us. I mean just like you he’s _perfect_.”

Vanitas’s sarcasm does not go unnoticed by Riku, who puts a hand on Sora’s character sheet. “No one’s perfect, and his sheet looks decent because he asked me to hold onto it for him,” he says matter of factly.

The rising tension in the air is a shock to Kairi’s system, reminding her how well she wanted this session to go, so she tries to put on her most decent smile and takes a hit on Sora in an attempt to lighten the mood, “Yeah, we know his sheet would be worse off than your guys’s if he had it. I mean, can you imagine the grass-stain? The meow wow slobber? Thanks to Riku, he’s not miraculously destroying or losing his sheets anymore.”

It doesn’t work.

“Yeah, yeah, _Mr. Perfect_ fixes _everything_.”

Ri grits his teeth, but nudges Vanitas with an elbow. “Stop it,” he whispers.

“Maybe _Mr. Perfect_ should just play all of our characters for us since he’s so _perfect_. Ri and I don’t even need to _be_ here.”

“Vanitas.”

Kairi’s just about heard enough. They haven’t even started the session yet and the tension is already pushing everyone apart. “Guys, please, there’s no need for this. Can we please just-”

“Okay, mom!”

All eyes and heads take a sharp turn to the stairs where Sora appears. He staggers down the steps in cheap flip flops, and the mismatched dice he’s cradling in his dull-orange shirt threaten to bounce out with every step. Eyes follow him as he skids to a halt beside his chair, dumps his dice out onto the table, and pulls his dice into a pile as he plops down into his seat beside Riku.

“Oh!” Sora gasps, turning to Riku. “Riku! Did you get my character sheet?”

Riku’s shoulders relax and his mouth curves into a loving smile as he answers with a laugh, “Yep.” He gestures to the stack of papers before Sora. “I swear I didn’t look at it.”

“Good,” Sora giggles, and Vanitas fake gags in his seat, Ri stifling a laugh due to Vanitas’s performance, as Sora stands up to press a soft kiss to Riku’s cheek. The kiss leaves Riku’s cheeks a dusty pink, and Sora falls back into his chair.

Riku’s mood wasn’t the only one affected by Sora’s presence. Kairi laughs genuinely, looking up from her gummiphone, “Sora, how are you half an hour late at your own house?”

Sora nervously brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “I uh…”

“Forgot?” Ri and Riku ask at the same time, smirking knowingly.

“...Not exactly…” Sora replies, eyes shifting between them. “Okay, _that was weird..._ ” Sora lets go of the breath he was holding. “But anyways it was more like...I wanted to take a nap and...lost track of time?”

“Of course,” the rest of the group says at once, before Kairi, Riku, and Ri burst out laughing and Vanitas tries to hide his smile.

Sora really brings out the smiles in everyone.

Once Kairi’s own laughter dies down, leaving a lingering smile, she asks for the final time, “Everyone has what they need, right?”

Everyone in the group nods, and Kairi opens her binder of session notes and holds it to where none of the boys can see inside. She takes a breath in to begin.

“Oh, one more thing!” Sora announces before Kairi gets the chance to speak, “My mom said to tell you guys she set out snacks and juice and stuff upstairs for us!”

“Is that it?” Kairi asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Yep. Sorry for interrupting you, Kai.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t even start.” Kairi shrugs. “Now. The campaign starts with you guys split into two groups. Tochi and Sukai-”

“Captain Floomf!” Sora corrects her.

Kairi sighs. “Tochi and _Captain Floomf_ are one. Kuron and Darkness are the other. Now... Who wants to start?”

“Who do you think?”

“I don’t care,” she answers Sora honestly. “Just pick.”

“Why don’t we go first to get a feel for this?” Ri offers.

Riku raises an eyebrow. “But wouldn’t it be a better idea for me and Sora to go first so you and Vanitas can see how it’s played?”

“Yeah…” Sora agrees.

“ _I_ have an idea,” Vanitas announces, drawing out his words. “Why don’t we _roll_ on it.” He picks up his twenty-sided die and tosses it on the table, deadpan. “Twelve.”

“I got this,” Sora says to Riku before lifting his own twenty-sided die. His twenty-sided die happens to be light pink swirled with light blues into pretty purples with gold painted numbers, including a treble clef replacing the number twenty, and he cups it in both his hands, shakes it around, then drops it on the table. “Eighteen.”

“So they’re going first,” Ri observes.

“Yup.” Sora and Riku both nod.

“Cool. Guys, your journey begins inside Traverse Tavern, located in the port town of Clearwater,” Kairi begins. “The two of you met here upon learning that Tyrant Kuragari’s army is going to reach the capital of the neighboring kingdom, Hafau, in about a year’s time to gather information and formulate a plan to stop him.”

~

“On your current path, you have a day of traveling before you make it on the other side of Wonderland Forest.”

Everyone collectively groans before Kairi adds with a laugh, “Hey, keep it up. There’s a village when you get out.”

Silence follows Kairi’s addition.

She sighs. “Anyways, thanks to Riku- I mean…” She takes a glance back at her notes. “ _Tochi’s_ great rolling skills, you don’t run into any monsters today.” She moves the tokens meant to represent the boys’ characters closer to the edge of the forest. “Do you wanna take a short rest, or continue out of the forest?”

“Let’s just get out of here already. What’s the point in taking a rest now?”

“Yeah,” Sora nods, agreeing with Vanitas. “There’s a village when we get out, right? We’ll get to take a _long rest_ there.”

“I don’t know… Something’s not right…” Ri comments aloud.

“Sora...you know Kairi as well as I do,” Riku speaks up. “The fact that she reminded us we can take a short rest probably means she put a monster ahead we should try to heal for.”

“Well… But she could just be messing with us. We have limited time to stop the war and figure out Kuragari’s intentions and the edge of the forest is right there. Why waste time?”

“He has a point, Sora. This is the first time she’s given us a choice like this.”

“Come on, Ri,” Vanitas scoffs. “You know there’s nothing there. Let’s get out while we can.”

“I choose to take a short rest.” Riku looks into Sora’s eyes. “Trust me.”

“Hmm…” Sora nibbles his lip.

“So do I." Ri raises a hand.

“This is pointless,” Vanitas groans. “It’s gonna be nothing and a whole waste.”

“Okay…” Sora relents. “But if you’re wrong, I’m saying I told you so!”

“The party takes a short rest,” Kairi announces.

Everyone but Vanitas rolls a hit die, and Ri manages to max out his hit points, but merely because he has low max hit points.

“Okay, if everyone is done, roll perception.”

Sora drops his twenty-sided die on the table. “Sixteen.”

“Okay.” Kairi jots something down. “Vanitas?”

Vanitas tosses his die. “Nineteen.”

Kairi jots something else down. “Ri? Riku?”

Ri drops his die while Riku cups his die in his hands and shakes them before carefully lowering his hands to the table, pulling them away to let the die take a small fall.

“Seven.”

“Twenty-One.”

Kairi drops the pen from her hand and sighs. “Lucky for you guys, Tochi--with his _amazing_ senses--manages to sense something and yells at you guys to watch out, and you all make it out of the way before a large club swipes where you were just standing. Roll initiative.”

“I _knew_ it!”

“Tch-” Vanitas slumps back in his seat, crossing his arms and turning his head so as to not see Riku.

“Pointless, huh?” Ri nudges Vanitas with his elbow, face smug, and Vanitas growls, causing Ri to laugh.

Sora playfully punches Riku’s shoulder with a laugh, “Okay, you were right.”

Kairi jots down the results from the initiative rolls once they're complete, and announces the order, “Okay. First, is Captain Floomf.” She points to Sora. “Then, Kuron, Darkness, Tochi, and the cyclops.” She reaches down into a bag beside her chair to rifle through it before pulling out a token and a big cardboard square sectioned off into smaller squares, then arranges the player tokens and cyclops token on the board.

Sora reaches for the board, moving his token to the front of the cyclops. “I pull out my rapier to attack.” He picks up his twenty-sided die, jumbles it in his hands, and drops it on the table two times. When he finishes tallying up the numbers, he laughs with a smirk, “Does a twenty-two or twenty-five hit?”

“Both. Roll damage.” Kairi rolls her eyes, smiling.

Sora picks up his red and yellow colored eight-sided die with painted white numbers and jumbles it around in his cupped hands before dropping it onto the table twice. “Eight and fourteen.”

Kairi erases something with her pencil before jotting down something in its place.

“That’s it for me.”

Ri looks to each member of the group. “It’s...my turn, right…?”

When everyone nods, Ri reaches for his token. “Was just making sure.” He places his token back shortly after picking it up. “I...attack with my light crossbow. And I think I…” He picks up his twenty sided die and drops it. “What numbers do I add again?”

“Strength and initiative,” Kairi answers without skipping a beat.

Ri looks up from his character sheet. “Four.”

Vanitas snickers, but Kairi attempts to hold in her laugh, “Kuron aims for the cyclops with his crossbow, trying to look all cool, but at the last moment he loses his balance, and the bolt misses.”

After a moment of silence, Vanitas turns to Ri. “You done?”

“Oh- Uh- Yeah.”

“My turn.” He reaches for his token and moves it towards the cyclops. “I can go five… Fifteen… Twenty-five… I attack him with my rapier.” He tosses his twenty-sided die onto the table. “...Thirteen.”

Kairi shakes her head. “Darkness runs up to swipe with his rapier and misses.”

“I’m done.”

“Come on, Riku! I’m the only one who’s hit so far. You gotta make it!” Sora places a hand on Riku's shoulder.

“Yes, sir,” Riku smiles, picking up his twenty-sided die and carefully rolling it twice. “I attack with my longbow. Thirteen or eight hit?”

“Nope. Tochi lets loose two arrows from his longbow, and misses.”

Sora shakes his head with a sigh, letting his hand slip off Riku's shoulder. “Aww, Riku…”

Kairi interlaces her fingers to crack her knuckles before letting out a short chuckle. She picks up the twenty-sided die from her sparkly cotton-candy pink metal dice set and gives it two rolls. “The cyclops targets Captain Floomf for landing a hit. Does a thirteen hit?”

Sora sighs in relief, “No.”

Kairi raises an eyebrow. “What about a twenty-two.”

“ _Yes_ …”

Kairi rolls her eight sided die three times and adds the modifier. “Take seventeen points of damage. Your turn.”

A panicked look shifts onto Sora’s face as he quickly picks up his twenty-sided die to give it two rolls. “I’m attacking with my rapier again. Nineteen and twenty-three?”

“Both hit. Roll damage.”

Sora rolls his eight-sided die twice. “Twelve and nine.”

Kairi erases something in her notes again and writes something else in its place.

Sora pleads to the group, putting his hands together, “Guys. Please hit so we don’t die.”

“So _you_ won’t die,” Vanitas retorts.

“If I die, you’re next, Vani,” Sora says matter of factly. “Then the cyclops’ll go for Ri and Riku.”

Vanitas sighs angrily, “...You’re right.” He turns to Ri and leans to whisper in his ear. “ _Please_ hit.” 

Ri rolls his twenty-sided die. “I attack with my crossbow. I think it’s...sixteen-? No. Eighteen?”

Sora leans across the table to check Ri’s character sheet, then nods once he falls back into his seat. “Yup, eighteen.” 

Riku nudges Sora with his elbow and whispers, smiling, “Couldn’t you have just walked around the table?”

“Roll damage.”

“Sure. But that was faster,” Sora whispers back with a wink, leaving both him and Riku laughing.

“Four...” Ri sighs. “At least I did something...”

Vanitas picks up both his twenty and eight-sided die as Kairi erases something in her notes and jots something back down in its place yet again. “I’ll show Sora who’s carrying the team after _my_ attack lands,” he grumbles to himself, rolling the dice. “Twenty-two. I attack with my rapier. Seven damage.”

After Kairi finishes fiddling with her notes and Riku picks up both his twenty and eight-sided die, preparing to roll twice, Sora cheers him on, pumping his fists into the air, “Come on, Riku! Beat up big Mike Wazowski!”

Riku immediately laughs, “Hey, that’s an insult to Mike, you know.”

Sora reaches up to widen one of his eyes to make a point. “But they’ve both got only _one eye_.” Then, he drops his hand laughing, “They just look similar.”

“Isn’t Mike Wazowski that monster from...monstropolis?” Kairi asks.

Ri isn’t sure he heard them right. “What, who’s Meek Wasoowoo?”

Sora waves them all off. “Show you all one day. Riku, go!”

Riku nods as his laughter dies down. “Fifteen. Twelve.”

“One misses the cyclops completely,” Kairi informs him, “but the other hits its mark, and Tochi cheers. Damage?”

“Ten.”

“How much until we kill it already?” Vanitas bursts out, impatient. “We don’t even know his health.”

Kairi shrugs. “Can’t tell you, but Riku’s last hit got him a bit lower than half hit points.”

“Yeah, we almost got it!” Sora cheers, pumping his fists. “Come and get us Mike Wazowski!”

“ _Mike Wazowski_ ,” Riku laughs again, and Kairi smirks.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see how you feel when _‘Mike’_ attacks again.”

~

“Thank the _worlds_ for the village,” Ri sighs. “I can’t believe we didn’t die with all the damage that thing did.”

“Is there an inn?” Riku asks.

“Of course,” Kairi answers with a laugh. “I’m not _that_ evil.”

“We all go into the inn.”

Kairi flips through her session notes until she lands on a specific page. “You arrive in the inn where a number of people sit at the tables, drinking their ale.”

“Ooh! I wanna challenge someone to a drinking game!” Sora exclaims.

“Sora.”

“Riku, come on! How often will we get to roleplay this?”

“Come on, don’t be stupid.” Ri shakes his head.

“I walk over to a table and challenge someone to a drinking contest.”

“ _Sora_ ,” Riku groans.

Having none of this, Vanitas picks up his twenty-sided die. “I punch him to knock him out before he makes it.”

Kairi covers her mouth to hide a small laugh. “Roll strength.”

He tosses the die on the table and glances at his sheet. “Eighteen.”

“Captain Floomf, make a save.”

Sora sticks his tongue out at Vanitas before cupping his own die in his hands, shaking them, and then dropping the die on the table. There’s no way he can fail this with the modifier being a plus eight unless- “Ten.”

“Captain Floomf starts to walk over to a table before Darkness quickly knocks him out with a punch to the face.”

Sora lies his head on the table and pouts, “Aww…!”

Riku puts a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “I immediately rush over to Sukai and pick him up. Then walk up to the desk to request a room.”

Kairi plasters a smile on her face and raises the pitch of her voice. “Hello and welcome! What may I do for you boys?”

“Room please,” Riku answers.

“It’s six gold per room.”

Ri turns to Vanitas. “Wait… Since you have sleight of hand… Shouldn’t you be able to steal from her?” Then he takes a look at Sora, who nods as Riku facepalms.

Vanitas smirks, picking up his twenty-sided die. “I steal twenty gold from the lady with…” He glances at his sheet. “Sleight of hand.”

“Roll,” Kairi says in her normal voice, and Vanitas tosses the die on the table.

“Twenty-two.”

“You manage to steal the gold.”

Riku shoots Vanitas a disappointed look. “I dig six gold out of my pocket and give it to her."

Kairi goes into the high pitched voice again. “Thank you very much! Is that all?"

“Yes.”

“By the way… What’s going on with him? The one you’re carryin’” Kairi gives the group a look of uneasiness.

“Oh, him. He…”

“He fell asleep!” Ri blurts out.

Kairi raises an eyebrow. “But I just saw him punch him to the ground,” she says, gesturing to Vanitas.

“He fell asleep.” Vanitas’s eyes burn into hers.

“B-but he- But you-”

“He. Fell. Asleep,” he asserts, growling.

“The desk lady looks between the members of your group in suspicion and fear,” Kairi informs the group before assuming her role again. “W-well, uh… Have a good night, then…!”

“We take a long rest in the room.” Vanitas lays his head on Ri’s shoulder and yawns.

“Okay,” Kairi begins, having dropped the act by now. “You wake up well rested in your room before walking downstairs. Unlike last night, you find only two halflings sitting at the tables and a different desk person. You can faintly hear them talking about a rumor.”

Vanitas sinks further into his chair, his head leaning on Ri’s side now, and gives a loud sigh.

“We should go on to the castle,” Ri suggests.

“We have to restock on rations first, though. And I wanna check out the shops!”

“Okay, one at a time. Riku, you-”

Vanitas interrupts Kairi with a second loud sigh, but she continues on.

“Riku, go first.”

“I walk over to the table and ask the halflings about the rumor.” Then, Riku sighs, “I have to roleplay again, don’t I?”

Kairi snickers before taking on a different persona. “Hey. Watcha’ need?”

Riku sighs again. “I heard you know a rumor?”

“What rumor?”

“The one you were just talking about.”

“Oh. _That_ one. Seems you’re-”

Vanitas sighs even louder this time.

“-new round here. They’re sayin’ there’s a girl under Kuragari’s palace.”

“What?” Riku’s eyes go wide.

“Yep. _'Parently-_ ”

Vanitas sighs a fourth time, even louder, interrupting Kairi once again, and everyone’s eyes land on him.

“What?” Kairi seeths, her eyes narrowing on Vanitas.

“Thirsty.”

“Why haven’t you gotten a drink already?” Riku hisses.

Vanitas rolls his eyes as Sora speaks up on his behalf, “Hey, I’ve been thirsty too! I just didn’t wanna stop the game for it.” He scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I already cost us time cause I was late...”

Ri sighs, standing up from his chair, “I’ll go get snacks and drinks.” He looks at Vanitas for a moment, giving him a soft smile, before starting up the stairs.

“Hey, Ri!” Sora jumps from his chair to catch up to him. “I’m going too!”

“Sora! Get me some food and juice too!” Riku requests.

“And me!” Kairi calls, half cupping a hand over her mouth.

“And don’t worry, I’ll catch you two up when you get back,” Riku promises.

“Pence! No, Olette! You guys can’t keep this up forev- Ahhhhh!” Hayner yells in frustration as Ri and Sora arrive at the top of the stairs. “This is so unfair…” he grumbles, reaching towards the draw pile to draw multiple cards.

“Oh, hi, Sora. Hi, Ri.” Pence smiles upon noticing them.

“Hey!” Olette waves.

“Can you _believe_ they ganged up on me with plus twos? Some _friends_.” Hayner crosses his arms, frowning.

“When...did you guys get here…?” Sora asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, your mom let us in,” Olette answers.

“Yeah, we thought we’d stop by to hang, but... turns out you were busy.” Pence shrugs.

Hayner’s mood one-eighties as he adds, holding up a glass of orange juice, “But she let us stay and have snacks! Best. Mother. Ever.”

“What are you guys doing down there?” Pence asks.

Sora throws an arm over Ri’s shoulder and pulls him close, a smug look on his face. “Got him and his _boyfriend_ , Vani, to play K ’n K with me, Riku, and Kairi.”

Ri averts his eyes as his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Not boyfriend…” he mumbles, barely loud enough for someone to hear.

“Oooh, first session, eh?” Hayner leans in Ri’s direction, interested.

“Yep. And Ri and me came to get snacks for everyone.” Sora drops his arm from Ri’s shoulder so Ri can move to the counter where the snacks are.

“Well, that’s nice,” Pence comments.

Hayner and Olette nod in agreement.

“Have fun with your game!” Sora says before joining Ri at the counter.

There’s a chorus of “We will!” from Hayner, Pence and Olette from behind Sora before they continue their game.

Ri’s already pulled aside a solo cup for him and Vanitas and filled one with water and the other with Sprite by the time Sora’s reached him. “What snack for him…?” he mutters to himself.

Sora pulls a couple paper plates from a stack by the snacks. “Strawberries for Kairi and… What do Riku and I want…?”

“Uno!”

“No! _Olette…_ ”

~

“Why did you only get one plate for you and Riku?” Ri asks after Riku and Vanitas catch him and Sora up.

“Why else?” Kairi laughs. “He was gonna steal from his plate anyways.”

Ri nods as Sora asks, confused, “Olette, when did you get down here?”

“Just after finishing the uno game,” she answers, before planting a kiss on Kairi’s cheek. “Helped my girl do some voices while you guys were gone.”

“Oooh, what voices?”

“Anyways…” Ri turns to Kairi. “We back off towards the castle?”

“Yup. And that’s the end of my session notes for this session,” Kairi announces, cutting Sora’s voice impression party with Olette short.

“Already?!” Sora’s eyes go wide. “But we just started, right? And we just got back!”

“Sure feels that way, doesn’t it?” Riku ruffles his hair.

“Sora, you always say that at the end of a session,” Kairi giggles as she gathers up the maps and tokens.

“Because...there’s always so much left to do!” Sora throws his hands up.

Ri gathers up his and Vanitas’s character sheets while Vanitas gathers their dice into the plastic sandwich bag.

“Oh, Ri! Vani! Did you have fun?” Sora asks excitedly, leaning over the table.

“Yeah.” Ri nods with a smile. “Had fun.”

“Sweet!” Kairi reflects, “Means I did a decent job at least.”

“Best Kingdom Master I’ve ever had.” Riku shrugs, smiling.

“You mean _only_ Kingdom Master.”

“Whatever, Kai. You’re the best!” Sora moves closer to her so as to throw an arm over her shoulder in a side hug.

Ri reaches down to grab the gray backpack and slings it over his shoulder, and looks down at Vanitas’s hand for just a moment before grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. “I know Vani enjoyed it too.”

“Tch-” Vanitas’s cheeks dust pink as he turns his head, trying to hide it.

Vanitas and Ri are the first to leave, holding hands as they climb the stairs. “See you!” Ri waves back at Sora, Riku, and Kairi, before snickering to Vanitas, “Told you you might have fun.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Vanitas waves him off with his free hand, looking away to hide his smile, before half cupping his free hand over his mouth to call over his shoulder with an uncaring tone, “Bye, _Twinkle Toes_. _Ray of Sunshine_. _Mr. Perfect_. _Whatsername_.”

“Bye!” Sora and Olette call, as Riku and Kairi wave.

Then, the doorbell rings, prompting everyone to look up.

“I think that’s Roxas! He came to play uno with us. I better go get the door.” Olette lingers for a moment before rushing upstairs, a hand on Kairi’s shoulder, causing her to smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right there to give you hugs before you leave,” she giggles.

“Roxas?! Everyone is just _showing up_ today, aren’t they…?” Sora sighs.

Riku finishes gathering up his things by slipping the mini drawstring bag filled with his dice back into his pocket and his and Sora’s character sheets into a folder.

“Wait, Kai! Are those your new dice?” Sora exclaims, after Kairi pulls out the fancy padded tin for her metal dice. “They’re so pretty~!”

“Heh. Thanks,” Kairi giggles. “Just splurged on em a couple weeks ago.”

“They _are_ beautiful,” Riku echoes Sora’s statement. “I’ve been thinking about buying some metal dice myself.”

“No way! You guys are so cool with all your dice collections!” Sora’s eyes are practically shining stars, bright against the fairly dim light of the basement.

“You could always buy an _actual_ set for yourself, you know?”

“Yeah, Kai, but do you really expect him to give up his ‘pirate' die or his sparkly sky-blue die?” Riku teases.

“You’re right,” Kairi laughs, closing the tin and slipping it into her bag. “Mismatched weirdness is just his style.”

“Hey!” Sora attempts to pout, but a huge smile is left on his face. “I take offense to that!”

Kairi and Riku chuckle as Kairi starts towards the stairs, Riku in tow with Sora clinging to his arm.

“You gonna put up the chairs and tables?”

“And everyone’s leftover food?”

“Psh. I’ll do that later. Gotta say bye to my _best friend_ and my _boyfriend_ first."


End file.
